


Thank You

by galacticstars



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, insecure!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticstars/pseuds/galacticstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil was very aware that Dan had barely spoken a word to him for a whole week. The answer he received when he confronted Dan about it was the one he least expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on caffeinedan.tumblr.com

Phil stood awkwardly in front of Dan’s bedroom door. Dan barely talked to him in a week and when he did, it was quick, short sentences. Phil wondered if he had done something wrong. He wasn’t aware of anything he said or did that would make Dan upset, but it was a worth a shot to ask.

“Dan?” Phil asked, knocking on the door.

There was no response for a few moments. Then, Phil heard the bed creak and feet land on the floor. He stepped back when he heard the doorknob being shook. The opened door revealed a tired Dan, eyes sunken and lips chapped. His cheeks were pale and his hair was in a disarray.

Phil was about to comment on Dan’s appearance when he saw how small he looked. Dan wore a large sweater that reached past his thighs and almost to his knees. He recognized the sweater as something Dan used to wear when he felt upset.

“Hey,” Phil greeted, grinding his teeth as he realized it probably wasn’t the best opening sentence. Dan pursed his lips to refrain a smile, but Phil noticed the corner of his lips turn up slightly. “I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out?”

“Hang out?” Dan asked slowly, raising an eyebrow. He wrapped his arms around his waist and stepped back, shifting his weight onto one leg.

Phil nodded his head. “Yeah, I mean, we haven’t done much of that in awhile,” he mentioned, shrugging his shoulders, “and I thought it would be nice if we could just get some pizza and watch a movie?”

Dan’s breath became uneven and he swung his arms beside himself. “Maybe another time?” he suggested, reaching for the door.

Phil stopped the door, his hand clasping over Dan’s. He squeezed Dan’s tense hand and smiled softly at him. “I know that something’s wrong, Dan,” he murmured.

Dan immediately looked down, avoiding eye contact with Phil. “There’s nothing wrong,” he responded, slipping his hand from underneath Phil’s hand.

Phil frowned and leaned against the open door. “Why are you lying to me?” he asked, trying not to sound too upset about it. Dan stepped away from the doorway and turned his back on Phil. He shrugged his shoulder and walked to his bed. “Dan?”

“I don’t want to do anything, Phil,” he snapped. He stomped his foot and crossed his arms in front of his chest. If it weren’t for the current tension in the room, Phil would have laughed at the way Dan acted like a small child throwing a tantrum.

Phil pursed his lips together. “Well, if you change your mind, I’ll be in the lounge,” he murmured, closing the door as Dan still faced away from him.

He sighed and walked to the lounge, hoping to hear Dan follow suit. Unfortunately, Phil didn’t hear anything but himself. He rested on the sofa, not bothering to turn on the television or order pizza. The idea of asking Dan what happened in the past week was a complete failure. He was unsure of what to do next. Dan was adamant on not letting Phil know why he was upset.

It was nearing ten at night when Phil decided to go to bed. He only sat for a half an hour in the lounge alone. He decided to read a book in that time, but was distracted by thoughts of how to get Dan to talk to him. He walked past Dan’s room, pausing on the thought of knocking on the door. Before he could decide anything, the door opened to reveal a wide-eyed Dan.

Dan’s mouth dropped into a circle shape and he stepped back. “I thought you went to bed,” he mumbled, “sorry.”

“Are you hungry?” Phil asked. “I mean, I don’t think you’ve eaten anything today.” Considering you were in your room for most of the day, or week, really. He refrained from saying his thoughts aloud.

Dan sheepishly nodded his head. “I was just going to grab something from the kitchen,” he explained, pointing to the kitchen down the hall.

“I can make you something,” Phil offered.

Dan shook his head, stepping in front of his closed door. They were crammed in the small space of their hallway. “It’s fine,” he insisted.

“Then, I’ll eat with you,” Phil said.

Dan’s eyes widened and he was about to oppose when he took a deep breath. “Phil, I-”

“Dan!” Phil interrupted, the volume of his voice raising. “I’m sorry.” He apologized for the crude way he shouted, he didn’t mean. He hated being angry at Dan.

Dan only shrugged his shoulders.

Phil sighed. “Look,” Phil began calmly, “I just don’t understand. How come you’ve been ignoring for a whole week? Did I do something? Because if I did, you have to tell me. I mean, I can’t handle you barely saying anything to me.”

Dan sighed, resting his head against the wall. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled, looking down.

“You won’t even look at me?” Phil asked, sounding desperate and tired.

“It’s really nothing,” Dan said, his voice low and raspy. “It’s silly.”

“It won’t be silly, Dan,” Phil said, shaking his head.

“You’ll laugh,” Dan interjected, closing his eyes and tilting his head downward.

“If I laugh, then you can hate me forever,” Phil responded, crossing his arms in front of his chest and leaning against the wall.

There was a gap in-between them now as they leaned on opposite walls of the hallway. Phil wondered if Dan was going to say anything because the way Dan kept his head down seemed like he wasn’t going to say anything at all. Dan fidgeted, tugging at the ends of his sweater. His clothing was the same, he still wore the over-sized sweater.

“I’m insecure,” Dan mumbled, too inaudibly for Phil to hear.

He leaned toward Dan and furrowed his brow. “You’re what?” Phil asked, tilting his head.

“Insecure,” Dan spoke louder, his voice cracking.

Phil was taken aback. He wasn’t sure how to react. “Insecure?”

Phil knew everybody had their insecurities, but he wasn’t aware of what Dan’s insecurity was. To him, Dan was amazing, beautiful, gorgeous. He had a list of words to describe Dan that was far from negative.

“Yeah,” Dan rasped out, nervously biting down on his bottom lip. He was gripping hard at the ends of his sweater.

“About what?” Phil murmured, trying not to be invasive.

Dan shook his head. “I don’t want to talk about it.” He headed for his room, his cheeks flushing pink.

“You don’t have to talk about it,” Phil said, “but at least talk to me about something. Anything. I miss talking to you.”

Dan froze as Phil talked, his hand resting on the doorknob. He slowly nodded his head, agreeing to talk to Phil. Phil smiled, exhaling deeply.

“You can come to my room,” Phil suggested, “and we can watch something.” He offered a hand out to Dan.

A small smile reached Dan’s lips as he nodded his head. “Okay,” he agreed and grabbed hold of Phil’s hand.

Phil jumped onto the bed, dragging Dan behind him. He patted the seat next to him when Dan let go of his head and fell face forward onto the bed. He groaned and lifted his head, glaring at Phil.

“That’s wasn’t funny, Phil!” he exclaimed, but he couldn’t help smiling. He rolled onto his back, resting his head on Phil’s lap.

Phil ran his fingers through Dan’s hair. “I’m glad you’re here,” he mumbled, stroking Dan’s cheek with his thumb. “I haven’t heard you laugh in a while.”

Dan nodded his head, leaning into Phil’s touch. “I’m sorry, it’s just, I mean-”

“You don’t have to explain,” Phil interrupted, shaking his head. “You know you don’t have to with me. Just having you talk to me again is enough.”

Dan sighed contently. “Thank you,” he whispered, “for understanding. I want to tell you, though. I just don’t know how you’ll react.”

“How do you think I would react?” Phil questioned. He was confused. There was never a time where Phil laughed at something Dan took seriously. He couldn’t help feeling slightly offended.

Dan shrugged. “Maybe I’m overthinking it in my head, but it just sounds ridiculous.”

Phil sighed as his hand traveled down to Dan’s stomach. Dan flinched all the sudden, sitting upright and covering his stomach with his arms. Phil’s eyes widened and his hand flew behind him. Dan never had a bad reaction to Phil touching him.

“I’m sorry!” Phil immediately said. His mouth dropped open as he watched Dan.

Dan pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs. He curled into that position, sticking his head into his knees. He shook his head and shivered. He sniffled and breathed unevenly. Phil realized Dan was crying and instinctively reached to rub Dan’s back. He stopped his hand, though, wondering if Dan would have the same reaction again. Instead, he pulled his hand back to his lap.

“I’m sorry,” he repeated, unsure of what else to say.

Dan shook his head once more, gripping tighter around his legs. “I’m sorry,” he said, muffled against his legs.

“Don’t be sorry,” Phil said, gulping when he reached out to comfort Dan. He pulled his hand toward his chest and sighed. “Do you want me to leave?” He knew Dan hated it when he saw him cry.

Dan lifted his head slightly, turning toward Phil. “No, can I tell you now?” he asked, his voice small.

“Of course you can,” he mumbled, crossing his legs and leaning toward Dan.

Dan opened his mouth, but no words came out. He took a deep breath and exhaled, relaxing his grip on himself. “I don’t know how to start,” he admitted, laughing nervously.

“Tell me the first thing that comes to you,” Phil suggested.

“I hate my stomach,” he grumbled. His body shrunk into himself once more. “And my thighs.”

Phil’s heart wrenched. Dan was insecure about his body image.

“Can I hold your hands?” he asked, not wanting to step over a boundary.

Dan nodded his head, but his hands stayed clasped onto his calves. Phil gently pried each finger off and intertwined his hands with Dan’s. He rubbed Dan’s hand with his thumb, smiling at Dan who was watching the circling motion.

“I think you’re beautiful,” Phil murmured. He spoke barely above a whisper, not trying to disturb the uneasy feeling in the room more.

“Yeah…” Dan tightly held onto Phil’s hands. He brought them up below his chin, resting his head against them.

Phil leaned in and kissed Dan on the cheek. His hands slipped from beneath Dan and up to Dan’s cheeks. He swept the wet tears away from his eyes and held the back of Dan’s neck. He leaned in, hugging Dan. Dan sighed into the touch, his arms flinging around Phil’s torso. He hiccupped and gasped, trying to even his breathing. Phil rubbed Dan’s back, holding him close.

“You may not like your stomach or your thighs, but I know that you love your hair,” Phil mentioned, “and your smile, your eyes, your laugh. Not to mention that I love them, too.” Dan nodded his head as he snuggled into the crevice of Phil’s neck. “I also love your dimple, your hands, your nose, and especially your lips.”

He smiled as he pulled back, meeting with Dan’s eyes. They were stinging and red, but Dan’s tried a small smile.

“There’s the dimple,” Phil pointed out, poking the inside of it. Dan pursed his lips, the corners of his mouth reaching upwards. “I hope you realize I have a whole list of things I love about you, Dan.”

Dan chuckled, followed by a hiccup. “I didn’t realize you did, actually,” he murmured. “Thank you for having one.”

“Thank you for having them.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, thanks for reading!
> 
> \- ash


End file.
